


Everything I Didn't Say

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She won't see him or talk to him, so Tate writes a letter to Violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Didn't Say

_Violet;_  
  
 _I know you said you would never forgive me for what I've done. I know you never want to hear from me as in. But, I had to write you this letter. This is everything I didn't say. Look, Violet, I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I was lost, so lost, in the dark... The black... The darkness... As you said, I am the darkness. But you're wrong. You're because I was the darkness. But not anymore. Not since I met you. You changed me, Violet, and I will never find another girl like you again. You're one in seven billion and I can never be happy with another person. Ever._  
  
 _Violet, you're the girl that I love. If our love is a tragedy then that makes you my remedy. If our love is... Insanity, then you're my clarity. I'm still fighting and I don't know why... Only that I love you. You're the piece of me I wish I didn't need because what you're doing right now... It's killing me._  
  
 _I'll wait forever if I have to._  
  
 _Tate xxx_


End file.
